The Stoll's ToD
by TailsDoll13
Summary: The Stoll Brothers, Ninjago ToD fics, and BOREDOM leads to...The Stoll's torture-er ToD show! You can also torture-er, Truth and Dare the Stolls, BTW. AND TORTURE OCTAVIAN, PLEEEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Sup, peeps? Shazer here! Here's a story where the Stolls decide to host their OWN ToD show after reading too many ToD fics!**

* * *

*****lights open on a stage with the Stoll dudes on a couch*

Connor: Hello, peoples!

Travis: Is that even a word?

Connor: Yes, of COURSE "that" is a word!

Travis: NO, I meant "peoples!"

Connor: Annabeth uses it!

Travis: Speaking of which...*checks watch* I hope the Kanes-

*portal opens, dropping Thalia, Percy, Leo, Nico, Katie, Jason, Reyna, Octavian, Frank, Hazel, Chiron, Rachel, Annabeth, Drew, Piper, and Lacey onstage*

Percy: *groans* What are you guys doing NOW?!

Travis: Well, we were reading Ninjago ToD fics-

Connor: And thought "We can do better!"-

Both: So we're doing our OWN show!

Everyone: *groans*

Connor: Travis, you paid the Kane's, right?

Travis: CRAP! *runs off*

Annabeth: Kanes?

Connor: LOVELY Egyptian magicians. They summon WICKED portals!

Thalia: When I find them, I'll *says stuff that would raise this rating*

Octavian: Why am I even here?

Frank: Is...*looks at the bear in Octavian's hands* MY TEDDY BEAR?!

everyone: *stares*

Octavian: *hides it behind his back* NOPE! *forces a smile*

Frank: Why is there a CUT ON HIS NECK?! *steps closer*

Octavian: A...um...birthmark?

Frank: HIS FREAKING HEAD IS MISSING!

Octavian: EXACTLY! THAT'S a birthmark!

Frank: *chases Octavian around*

Everyone: *eats popcorn and drinks Coke*

Travis: *coming in* LET US-hang on, well begin next chappie! *eats popcorn*

* * *

**RULES:**

**1. NO YAOI! I HATE it! Perico is just WEIRD!**

**2. NO Perachel, Perlia, OR Pertemis!**

**3. Torture Octavian!**

**Shazer, OUT!**

**deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seriously? Like TWO reviews?**

**AcsendingDeath: OMG! I am SO doing that! XD LOLZ!**

**TheShinyAmpharos: Seriously, I will FREAKING KILL YOU if you don't upload a story soon, woman! Seriously! You've written TWO CHAPPIES of your story ALREADY! Come. ON!**

**And I know her in real life, so I have a right to rant. But I'm using her dare anyway!**

**P.S. PLEASE PM ALL YOUR REQUESTS! T.T OTHERWISE THIS WON'T CONTINUE! **

* * *

"And now...Let...It...BEGIN!" Travis grinned evily.

Connor announced, "Okay, AscendingDeath wants Leo to take the Argo II with...Octopus?!"

Travis shrugged. "She must mean Teddy Krueger."

Connor looked confused "Um, I mean OCTAVIAN, to the Atlantic Ocean." He then showed the rest of the dare to Leo.

Leo's eyes widened, then he grinned in a NOT CREEPY way that made him look like Soongebob. "SIRYESSIR!" He then dragged Octavian to his doom.

Octavian screamed like a little girl. "HELP HELP HELP I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE BY THE HANDS OF A LATINO ELF SON OF VULCAN!"

Frank yelled back, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING MY BEAR!" He pouted and a tear rolled down his cheek

Percy looked weirded out by Frank's actions.

Octavian screeched, "MOMMMMMMMY!" Leo left with him.

Grover laughed. "This should be good! What's the dare?!"

"When it's unexpected, Leo will tie a rope around Octopus's legs, shove him overboard, and then drop a bowling ball on him', Travis explained.

"Right where?" Jason asked.

Connor wriggled his eyebrows.

The boys cracked up. (Lets face it, they ARE boys!)

The girls were left confused. Except for Annabeth.

Annabeth gagged. "Oh, EW! That is IMMATURE!"

Travis rolled his eyes. "Whatevs. Let's WATCH THEM!"

A big-screen TV suddenly appeared with Leo and Octavian on Leo's ship onscreen.

Hazel gasped, "Where did you get THAT?!"

Travis said, "A store."

Piper gave him The Look. "I hope you paid for it...Did you?"

Connor merely grinned. "Maybe..."

Leo suddenly tied a rope around Octavian's legs and shoved him overboard. Octavian screamed once again. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLL LLLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!"

Everyone was cracking up at this point. Percy was rolling around on the floor, Hazel was grinning madly, Reyna had a smirk, Juniper was in tears, heck, even ANABETH was smiling!

Which was at that specific point Leo dropped the bowling ball. Which hit Octavian EXACTLY where AcsdeningDeath wanted it to. When Octavian screamed, his voice was AT LEAST THREE octaves higher than normal. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" You would've thought he was an OPERA singer!

Frank just about DIED of laughter. Fortunately, Nico saved his life.

Chiron was justshaking his head. Hey, he was there to supervise! Otherwise, this show wouldn't be happening!

The TV turned off just as the Argo II arrived. Everyone clapped as Leo came back in the room, and he bowed, like he fancied himself to be some big fancy schmancy war hero.

And then came in Octopus...er, Octavian. He was clutching his you-know-what and groaning. Everyonels started laughing at the pathetic sight of the prophesier of Camp Jupiter.

Rachel FINALLY regained control of herself. "So what's next?!"

Travis checked his list. "Well, there's a dare from TheShinyAmpharos12.5, but we've tortured Octavian ENOUGH for one chapter."

Octavian sat up at that comment. "Wait...WHAT?!"

Connor waved his hand. "NOTHING...Leo, just HOW heavy was that bowling ball?"

Leo looked confused. "Bowling ball?"

"Um, yeah..." Travis scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, I thought that you said a CANNON ball..."

* * *

**XD LOLZ CANNON BALL! I'll post more if you bez nice AND PM TRUTHS AND DARES!**

**Nico: SEND MORE! LIKE RIGHT NOW ASAP!**

**me: WHAT HE SAID!**

**defnaged Shadow Fangirl**


End file.
